Release
by Ookami Kasumi
Summary: Naruto / Kiba and Shikamaru are out in the far practice field. However, what they're practicing is more along the lines of Dominance and Submission. Yaoi / COMPLETE


**Release**

_A Naruto (Kiba/Shikamaru) Fan-Fic  
By  
__**Ookami Kasumi**_

Characters property of **Masashi Kishimoto. **  
I'm just borrowing them.

A Story Commission for _Earthbender068_

_**Rated**_: **Mature** for Language and Adult M/M Yaoi content.

* * *

The long yellowing grass in the meadow out in the far practice field was smoky sweet with the scent of oncoming autumn. Even so, the late afternoon sky was a muzzy faded blue, and the air was hot and humid with lingering summer. The scattered clouds were thick and the air lightly perfumed with the possibility of a night rain.

Seated on the back of his pony-sized white dog, Kiba inhaled deeply in enjoyment. The new soap his sister, Hana, had come up with was working beautifully. Akamaru's scent was barely ascertainable among the grass-even to his hyper-sensitive nose. For once, he didn't have to work to smell things past his own dog-or himself.

Sharing the same bed as his dog had many advantages, warmth, comfort, security... However, the constant close contact also included sharing his dog's scent. In some situations, it was an advantage. If he cast an illusion henge on himself to that of a dog, even other animals couldn't smell that he was really human. In other situations, wearing his dog's scent was a distinct disadvantage. For one, it made it seriously difficult to get laid. For some reason, most girls didn't like the smell of dog.

At almost eighteen years old, not being able to get laid was a serious pain in the ass.

It didn't help that his mother liked to check his scent regularly. "What? No girlfriend yet? What's wrong with you? You're not _still_ a virgin...?"

Kiba cringed slightly and scowled at the grassy field before him. "Stupid Ma." It wasn't like he wasn't _trying_...! Attracting females, and the occasional male, wasn't hard-all he had to do was take off his shirt. It was just that when he got close-close enough for them to smell him-the scent of arousal always disappeared on them. He wasn't about to try anything after that. Sure, he might push ahead anyway for a little kiss or a bit of a cuddle, just to be sure, but he wasn't a rapist, for the gods' sake! If they were firm in their rejection-scent never lied-he backed off.

Not to mention that the average female nin stood a damned good chance of damaging him in uncomfortable-and embarrassing-places.

Which is why he'd used the same soap on himself. If scent was the problem, then he'd remove the problem. Now all he had to do was hunt down appropriate prey.

"Yo, Kiba!"

Right after practice. Kiba blew out a sigh and turned to look back towards the tree-line.

Slouched against one of the larger trees with his arms loosely folded against his chest was tall, lanky Shikamaru. His thick slate-black hair was pulled up snugly in its customary short tail. Interestingly enough, Shikamaru had left off his green, high-necked _Chuunin_ flack jacket. The cable-wire musculature of his narrow chest and tight belly were clearly visible through his wire-mesh shirt. Though the slightly over-large, midnight-blue canvas pants hid his legs, it was a pretty safe bet that they were just as well-muscled as the rest of him.

Kiba's brow rose. It was a rather interesting sight. Shikamaru was a hell of a lot more athletic than his drowsy personality led one to believe.

Beneath him, Akamaru turned and barked in recognition.

Kiba used a toe to nudge the huge dog into turning and trotting toward the lanky _Chuunin_. He grinned, deliberately baring his long canines. "Yo, Shikamaru! So Kurenai-sensei paired you with me, eh?"

Shikamaru snorted and his lips twisted into a sour smile. He stepped forward from the tree. "Thinks I need the exercise."

Kiba tilted his head to the side with a slight frown. "Looks to me like you're already getting plenty."

Shikamaru's brow rose. "Oh?" His smile turned up a notch-into a smirk. "Like what you see then?"

_Eh...?_ That almost sounded like a come-on? Kiba's face warmed. _Naaa... That can't be right. Not Shikamaru_. The bastard was just teasing him. Kiba's forced a broad smile on his face. "Just an observation, man."

Shikamaru's brown eyes hooded and he nodded. "I see." His smirk faded to a mere suggestion, but it was still there. He stepped out from under the trees. "Well, let's get on with it." He waved a hand toward the practice field.

The small hairs on the back of Kiba's neck rose. The bastard _was_ teasing him-and it had worked. Annoyed, Kiba decided to even the score a bit. Keeping Shikamaru within sight from the corner of his eye, Kiba slid off Akamaru's broad back and slid out of his black, leather jacket, revealing his own mesh shirt and his heavily muscled chest and arms. He _knew_ he looked good.

Shikamaru's head was turned away slightly, but there was no mistaking the widening of his eye.

Kiba snorted. _You're not the only one that can play the tease. _Though admittedly, Shikamaru had a far prettier face. He set his jacket on a branch and turned to Akamaru. "Wait here. I want to play with him by myself, okay?"

Akamaru's head tilted, his floppy ears lifting slightly, but he woofed softly in acknowledgment and flopped down under the tree.

Shikamaru tisked briefly and kept walking out into the field. "You ready to play Dog-boy?"

Feeling much better, Kiba grinned widely and rolled his shoulders which flexed his chest muscles nicely. He strode out into the grass, well aware of how his snug leather pants molded around his legs, and butt. "Whenever you are, Deer-boy."

Shikamaru whirled and dropped to kneel in the grass. His hands clasped and his fingers flew into familiar gestures. He was invoking his blood-line talent; shadow manipulation.

Kiba shoved his conscious mind back and let his instincts override him. There was no way in hell, he could out-think the Nara genius, but then instinct reacted far faster than the conscious mind could process. It was his only advantage and he fully intended to use it.

Kiba's legs pushed him into high-jump. His long teeth bared in a feral grin, he came down from his jump with his nails extended into claws, and rushed the slender young man.

Eyes wide, Shikamaru leaped back and raised the paired _chakra_ knives he'd inherited from his Jounin-sensei, Asuma.

Kiba's clawed hands speared in between the bared blades then his hands snapped to the sides to grab Shikamaru's slender wrists. The power behind his momentum shoved Shikamaru skidding backwards for several yards.

Shikamaru tripped on something unseen and tumbled backwards into the long grass with a started yelp.

Using his full weight, Kiba dropped hard onto on his slighter opponent landing seated, straddling his hips, then pinned Shikamaru's wrists over his head. His lips stretched in a triumphant, fang-baring grin.

Shikamaru choked out a startled gasp and blinked up at Kiba. "You've gotten faster."

Shikamaru's words barely registered. What did register, however, was Shikamaru's scent. It was tinged with salty musk. The young man under him was...excited-_sexually_ excited. Kiba rolled his hips and felt the rigid line of a quickly rising erection right under his ass.

Shikamaru gasped and winced. "What the...fuck?" His scent-musk and masculine pheromones-intensified.

Kiba groaned in pleasure-and anticipation. This one was not rejecting him. _This one_ was his for the taking.

Shikamaru twisted his hips sharply and kicked out. "Shit!"

With casual ease, Kiba dodged the flailing feet and rolled with the motion, deliberately bringing his own erection into alignment with his captive's. He rubbed. The feeling was electrifying. Honey thick sweetness coiled low in his gut. A growl of raw pleasure rumbled deep in his chest.

Shikamaru gasped, his eyes closing briefly. With a quick dart of his pink tongue, he licked his lips. "Kiba..." His voice came out in a low hoarse groan. "What, the fuck, are you doing?"

Under his hands, Kiba could feel the young man's resistance ebbing-a sure sign of submission. He growled in approval. With a sudden jerk, he brought his captive's wrists together above his head and shifted his grip to hold both wrists in his left hand, freeing his right. He trailed his long claws down his captive's belly, the tips clicking on the wire mesh of his captive's shirt. _That needs to come off._

In that instant-with that one thought-reason returned. Kiba blinked in sudden awareness of where he was, who he was sitting on, and what he'd been about to do-and froze. He was well aware of what had happened, he just hadn't been..._thinking_ at the time. He licked his lips. "Uh, Shikamaru...?"

Shikamaru looked up at Kiba with absolutely no expression what so ever. "Awake now?"

Kiba smiled, but there was no real confidence behind it. "Uh, yeah."

One of Shikamaru's brows rose. "You gonna let me up now?"

Kiba tilted his head slightly to the side and contemplated the rich scent rolling off of Shikamaru's skin. He could definitely smell the adrenalin-sweat that had to be soaking his upper back from their fight, but practically covering it was salty-sweet perfume of precome. A glance downward revealed a tell-tale pink flush showing right through his wire-mesh shirt. It ran across his chest and down his upper abdomen. His erection was still quite visible too, as was the wet spot at the top of the bulge.

Kiba frowned at his own hands still holding Shikamaru's wrists in a tight grip. His gaze caught on the red marks on the slender wrists clearly made by his claws. With a frown of concentration, he willed his long claws to retreat back into blunt nails, but his fingers didn't loosen one bit. Reason might be back, but his instincts were still very much in control and they _didn't_ want to let go. "I-" He looked down at the man under him. "I don't think so."

Both of Shikamaru's brows rose. "You...?" He frowned. "You don't think so?"

Kiba breathed in deeply. Shikamaru's scent had intensified with the perfume of endorphins-the scent of anticipation. "Yeah because I think-" He lowered his head to take a deeper, closer sniff. _Oh yeah, he definitely likes this_. His gaze went slightly out of focus from a sudden rush of blood straight to his dick. "No, I'm sure. You _want_ to be right where you are." His gaze sharpened on Shikamaru's face. "Under me."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. He spoke with a voice gone soft and hoarse. "You're out of your mind."

Kiba grinned, baring his long teeth only inches from Shikamaru's throat. "Scent doesn't lie." He stretched out his tongue and tasted the side of Shikamaru's neck. Salty sweat thick with endorphins and masculine musk-the flavor of pure arousal-coated his tongue.

A moan came rolling out of Shikamaru's open mouth.

Kiba groaned in counterpoint. "Gods... I can _taste_ how much you want me to fuck you."

Shikamaru shuddered. "Okay, I admit that you're hot, but..."

Kiba chuckled low and deep. "Don't even try that with me. I _know_ what I'm smelling." He slid his free hand down to Shikamaru's crotch and slid against the firm length trapped under the canvas. "And what I'm _feeling_." He curled his fingers around the hidden shaft and lightly squeezed.

Shikamaru closed his eyes in a wince, but his groan was full and throaty.

Kiba whispered against Shikamaru's ear. "You _like_ this. You _like_ being held down." His fingers found the zipper to Shikamaru's fly and slowly drew it downward. "You _like_ being dominated."

Shikamaru's eyes opened with a glare. "And you like being a bastard."

Kiba smiled broadly, showing his fangs. "Yep! I sure do." He slid his hand into Shikamaru's pants, then into his boxers and brushed his fingers against the silky, soft, yet firm column of heated flesh he found there. He pressed his thumb against the crown and rubbed against the small opening, smearing precome across the crown's peak.

Shikamaru gasped, his eyes closing. "What the...?"

Kiba licked his lips. "But the real question here is; are you going to take your pants off willingly...?" His grin broadened and his voice deepened. "Or would you rather I ripped them off you? I'm good either way."

Shikamaru's lips twisted into a snarl, but his entire body shuddered. "I'd like to keep my pants_ intact_, thank you very much."

Kiba nodded, but his fanged smile didn't shift an iota. "I'm sure you know, but I'll remind you anyway. If you run, I will assume that you have no interest in being treated as anything other than prey and I will hunt you down. 'Kay?"

Shikamaru curled his lip in a sneer and tisked. "Bastard."

Kiba shook his head slightly. "Not at all. Mom and Dad were dutifully married when they had me." He licked his lips. "Oh, and running home won't save you from me. I'll hunt you down and find you, wherever you are. I'll crawl in through your bedroom window if I have to."

Shikamaru suddenly smiled. "So you admit to being a stalker?"

"Since you want me so bad?" Kiba winked. "Absolutely!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Utterly shameless."

Kiba nodded sharply. "That too." He sat back and released Shikamaru's wrists. It took more effort than he was willing to admit. "Make your choice." He lifted his leg, and moved off of Shikamaru to crouch at his side.

Shikamaru slowly eased his hands down to his sides and his sneer returned in full force. "What a pain."

Kiba grinned and his eyes narrowed in hungry anticipation. "Oh, so you'd rather I made that decision for you?"

Shikamaru smiled sourly. "Humph." His hands moved to his belt and he tugged the buckle open. A flick of the fingers freed the button. "Do you even know what to do with me?"

Kiba nodded. "Never underestimate the curiosity-or porn collection-of a horny guy."

Shikamaru eased up into a sitting position and gripped the sides of his pants. His brow lifted. "Even gay porn?"

Kiba shrugged. "My sister had those, for some odd reason." It had been quite a shock to discover _that _pile of mangas under her bed.

Both of Shikamaru's slender brows lifted. "Does this mean you have lube on you?"

Kiba blinked at him with all the innocence he could muster. "What? Spit's not good enough for you?"

Shikamaru scowled. "No."

Kiba rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and huffed for good measure. "Fine. I'll use the burn gel." He had two full squeeze tubes in the pouch on his hip. _That should be enough_.

Shikamaru nodded. "Good. Then I'll take option three."

Kiba blinked. "Option...three?"

Shikamaru lifted one hand from his pants, spread his fingers, and curled his pinky back. "One is stay." He curled back his ring finger. "Two is run." He curled back his middle finger. "I'll take number three." He smiled, but his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly alarmed, Kiba's smile evaporated.

Shikamaru's grin widened. "Take you first." A surge of _chakra_ power splashed out from Shikamaru.

Kiba had only a spit-second's warning, but that was enough to trigger an instinctive leap backwards. He was in the air before he'd even realized it. "Whoa!"

His open pants hanging obscenely low in his hips, and the bulge in his gray-green boxers clearly visible, Shikamaru stood and stretched out his hands. A feral smile curled his lips. "Not this time, Dog-boy." Black whips of _chakra_-infused shadow slashed out across the ground then snapped upward at hideous speed to curl around Kiba's ankles.

Kiba's mouth opened in utter horror. "Oh shit!" A hard yank pulled him down, slamming his back against the ground. The air was forced from his lungs with a hard woof. His ears ringing from the impact, he choked and gasped for breath.

That was more than enough time for Shikamaru's shadows to bind him by the wrists and ankles, outstretched in the grass.

Kiba tugged at the black whips that bound him, but it was like trying to pull at steel cables. They didn't budge an inch. "Fuck!"

Shikamaru nonchalantly stepped over Kiba to straddle his hips. He crouched down and smirked. "Thanks for the invitation." With nimble fingers, he tugged Kiba's belt open then unzipped Kiba's black leather pants.

Kiba wriggled as much as his uncompromising position would allow, but at the same time, his nose was telling him something rather interesting. The endorphins and the musk were fading from Shikamaru's scent. He was losing his arousal. Being in the dominant position was _not_ what Shikamaru wanted. Kiba stopped struggling to eye the man above him. So what the hell was the point of _this_?

Shikamaru slid one hand into Kiba's pants. "Oh, commando, huh?" His cool fingers curled around Kiba's rigid cock.

With breathtaking speed, electrifying delight spilled up the entire length of Kiba's cock while syrupy thick heat pooled deep in his gut and tightened his balls. Kiba nearly went cross-eyed.

With a gentle tug, Shikamaru withdrew Kiba's cock from his fly and eyed it with what could only be described as a look of utter greed. He lowered his head and caught Kiba's gaze. Slowly, and deliberately, he licked his lips.

Kiba's eyes widened and his cock visibly twitched in Shikamaru's hand. _A blow-job? _"No way..."

Shikamaru's lips parted and his tongue flicked out to swipe across the blushing crown of Kiba's cock.

The slightly rough stroke of that hot wet tongue-where no tongue had gone before-made Kiba's hips buck. A tiny whine escaped Kiba's throat. _Oh fuck...!_

With a sly smile, Shikamaru took Kiba fully into his inferno of a mouth and _sucked_. His tongue slid firmly against the underside of Kiba's shaft.

Hot, wet, snug, and utterly fantastic... Kiba threw back his head and moaned. But scent didn't lie. This wasn't what _Shikamaru_ wanted. A random fact suddenly came to mind. Shikamaru's shadow-bind only lasted five minutes. He shuddered and twitched while attempting to actually think. _How long has it been?_

Shikamaru dropped his head lower, swallowing Kiba whole.

Kiba gasped in open-mouthed shock and pleasure, his train of thought completely derailed for several groaning seconds. _Son of a bitch...! He's __**too**__ damned good at this._ _If I don't do something quick, I'm gonna blow my load in his mouth_. Not that _that_ wouldn't be nice, but what he wanted... What he _really_ wanted was to smell that rich, delicious lust from Shikamaru again. How rich would that scent be when he came? What would he _sound_ like when he came? He wanted to hear _those_ moans. He wanted to hear him _scream_.

None of that was going to happen if he let Shikamaru make him cum. He had to put a stop to this. He jerked at his arms, testing the shadows that bound him.

They stretched. Not much, but they clearly weren't as firm in their hold as they were before. Good news, so to speak. However, with the way Shikamaru was working his cock with that indecent mouth of his and that tongue- _Oh Gods that tongue!_ -There was no way in hell he'd break free in time. But maybe, with the way the bindings were stretching...?

Mouth open, he turned his head and strained to reach the ball of his shoulder. His fangs made glancing contact. It was enough. He brought his teeth down on his shoulder. Not enough to actually draw blood, but more than enough to give himself a good hard pinch. The pain seared him-and pulled his body's attention from his cock. It wasn't enough to make him go completely flaccid, but it stemmed most of the urgency.

Shikamaru lifted his head, clearly startled. Kiba's semi-flaccid dick slipped from his lips. He started at it wide-eyed. "What the...?"

Kiba grinned. "Sorry about that."

Shikamaru shot a glare at him. "What did you do?"

Kiba lowered his brows and shot a glare of his own. "This isn't what you want, so why are you doing it?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened very briefly, then he looked away. "I happen to like sucking cock." He looked back at Kiba with a smirk. "You're just pissed because you were only seconds away from cumming in my mouth."

Kiba's face heated. "Okay, I admit that you're damned good at..._that_, but I'm talkin' about the way you've got me pinned down." Kiba took a deep and assessing sniff. "According to my nose, you'd rather have me pinning _you_ down."

Shikamaru's scent flared with rich salty musk.

Kiba smiled with all his teeth. "Ha! Just mentioning it is enough to give you a hard-on."

Shikamaru shoved back from Kiba so fast, he landed on his ass. A scowl curled his lips.

The shadows dissolved around Kiba's wrists and ankles. His eye trained hard on Shikamaru, Kiba slowly sat up and rubbed his tingling wrists. "Take your clothes off Shika-chan, and let me give you what you really want."

Shikamaru's smile evaporated and his eyes widened to black pits. His breathing deepened, and he visibly trembled. "How come you don't smell like dog?"

Kiba blinked, thoroughly confused. "What?"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed and focused. "You normally reek of dog. Now you just smell like-" His gaze went slightly out of focus and his scent flared with musk. "-Leather."

Kiba's mouth tightened to a hard thin line. Apparently, he'd been right. Smelling like dog _had_ been the problem all along. However, _leather_ seemed to be a turn-on-for Shikamaru, at least. He smiled tightly. "New soap."

_Leather_... It gave him an idea. Using slow and deliberate motions, he drew his broad leather belt from his pants.

Shikamaru's eyes followed the motion as though glued.

Kiba couldn't keep from grinning if he'd tried. "Shika-chan." He eased forward, very slowly rolling onto his knees.

Shikamaru's eyes stayed on the belt.

Kiba held out his other hand, palm-up and open. He dropped his voice to a rumbling growl. "Give me your hands."

Shikamaru's focus abruptly switched to Kiba's open hand. His breathing quickened. The aroma of pheromones and endorphins poured into Shikamaru's scent. However, so did the slightly bitter tang of a different kind of adrenaline-sweat. Shikamaru was very excited, but beneath it was the scent of alarm. The young man was on the edge of fleeing-or fighting.

Kiba held perfectly still, but tensed for a spring. Never had Shikamaru's association with the deer his family guarded been more evident. All bragging of hunting aside, the slightest wrong move would have the guy fleeing-and possibly blowing the only chance he'd have to be with him. Kiba didn't want that. He genuinely liked Shikamaru, admired him even. The guy _was_ the smartest nin in the village and a damned fine battle commander.

He was also fucking hot, and Kiba was dying to split that fine ass of his with his dick and smear his scent on every inch of that butter-cream skin.

However, to do all that, he had to get Shikamaru to trust him. Kiba spoke in the softest whisper he could manage. "Come on, Shika-chan, I know what you really want. Let me give it to you."

Shikamaru's gaze went to Kiba's face. His pupils had closed to frightened pinpoints. A breathless whisper came from him. "I... I can't."

Carefully hiding his teeth behind his lips, Kiba smiled as gently as he could, but didn't move an inch in any other way. He kept his voice low and even. "Sure you can. All you need to do is let go. Let me take charge, just for a little while."

Shikamaru's gaze drifted to the leather belt Kiba held. "Let go..." The scent of fear began to fade.

Kiba forcibly controlled his breathing to hide his growing excitement. "Yeah, just let go, for a little while. I'll take good care of you. I swear it."

"But..." Shikamaru looked back up at Kiba's face and spoke in a breathless whisper. "I'm supposed to be..." He frowned slightly. "I'm supposed to be...responsible."

Kiba blinked at him. "What? All the time?" He broadened his smile, but kept his teeth hidden and his voice low. "I'm the heir to my house, and even I know you gotta cut loose sometimes, just do what _you_ wanna do every now and again, or you go bonkers, ya know?"

Shikamaru blinked, and his pupils widened back to normal. The stink of adrenaline, of fear, faded almost completely from his scent. A slight smile curved his lips. "You're pretty smart for a dog-boy, you know?"

Kiba let his teeth show in his smile, but not his fangs. He wasn't completely out of the woods yet. The smell of fear was barely noticeable, but it was still there. "Ready to let me have your hands?"

Shikamaru stiffened and his brows lowered. "Why?"

Kiba kept his expression good-natured. "Well, since you like being held down, I thought I'd loop my belt around your wrists to make it a bit more exciting for you." He brightened his smile. "I don't wanna hurt you, just play with you for a bit, 'kay?"

Shikamaru's head tilted a little to the side, but the sweet perfume of lust began to swell thick in his scent. "I didn't know you liked guys."

Kiba blinked. _Eh? Shouldn't we have had this conversation earlier_? He gave himself a mental shake. _Never mind that now_! He let his smile fade and pinned his gaze hard to Shikamaru's. "I like _you_." He shrugged and let his smile return, fangs still hidden. "Have for a while now." It was the truth, actually.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, and his pupils dilated wide to black pits that completely swallowed the brown. His cock visibly jumped in his boxers. "Oh." The salty musk of raw excitement rolled off of Shikamaru in thick waves.

Kiba broadened his smile to show his fangs in open display. _Got him!_ He rolled forward and rose up on one foot, hand still outstretched. Kiba let his smile fade. "Your hands, Shika-chan. Let me have them." It wasn't a question. It was a command.

It was also a test. Did Shikamaru really want what his nose was telling him? Scent might not lie, but body and mind weren't always in agreement. Kiba wanted to be damned sure he didn't push Shikamaru where he wasn't mentally or emotionally ready to go. He'd trained dogs all his life, and he knew that once trust was broken, it might never be recovered. If Shikamaru didn't actually want this, it was his chance to back out.

"I... Uh..." Pink flushed up Shikamaru's neck and stained his cheeks. "I'm not so sure this is..." Even as he spoke, Shikamaru's hands slowly lifted from his sides. He looked at one then the other in open surprise.

_Done._ Despite the elation surging through him, Kiba's smile was grim and he kept his voice low. "Yes you do, Shika-chan." His gaze trained on Shikamaru's face, and his nose on the young man's rich scent, Kiba slid the tongue of his belt through the buckle, forming a loop. "You know exactly what you want, and I'm going to give you just that."

His hands outstretched before him, Shikamaru's eyes widened on the looped belt.

It might have been impatience fueled by his own lust, but Kiba wasn't about to give Shikamaru a second chance. He lunged forward to slip the belt over Shikamaru's wrists. One-handed, he pulled it taut, binding Shikamaru's wrists together and tugging the young man forward in the process. In that split-second, Kiba closed his free arm tight around Shikamaru's slender waist. He turned to brush his lips against Shikamaru's blushing ear and his whisper held a low growl. "You're mine now."

Shikamaru stiffened, but there was no fear in his scent.

Kiba slid his free hand up Shikamaru's back and buried his fingers in Shikamaru's short pony-tail. With a firm tug, he pulled his captive's head back.

Shikamaru's mouth opened on a gasp.

Kiba pressed his mouth onto Shikamaru's. _His lips are so soft_. He forged inward with his tongue to sweep it against Shikamaru's. Finally, he could taste what he'd only smelled-fresh water and hot lust. It tasted _wonderful_.

Shikamaru moaned and parried Kiba's tongue with his own. He twisted just a bit, writhing a little, and trembled, but he didn't try to pull away.

His mouth firm to Shikamaru's, sucking and nipping at those soft, soft lips, Kiba pressed his captive back until he lay flat under him, warm and writhing in the grass. He drew Shikamaru's bound hands up over his head and with his free hand, drew a _kunai_ from the wrapping around his left thigh. He lifted his mouth from Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru's slate-black eyes fluttered open and he licked his slightly swollen lips. His eyes were hooded and dark; the pupils open wide with excitement under weighted and flushed lids. There was no trace of fear at all. "Wh-where did you learn to kiss like...like that?"

Kiba smiled from only a breath away and whispered. "You're welcome." He might not be the brightest nin in the village, but even he knew to dodge a question like that. His mother's biggest complaint was when a lover compared her skills to another. He broadened his smile. "You're pretty damned good with that kissing stuff too."

Shikamaru looked away and licked his lips. "Uh... Thanks, I guess."

Kiba nodded and stabbed the _kunai_ through the belt and deep into the ground, pinning Shikamaru where he lay. He sat up and looked down at his captive.

The simple restraint wasn't anything Shikamaru couldn't actually escape-that wasn't the point. The point was the way Shikamaru's body arched and shifted restlessly, his sleek arm, chest, and belly muscles on full display through the mesh of his shirt. The point was the blush spilling up Shikamaru's chest to his neck, the accelerated pulse throbbing in his throat, and the soft pants falling from his lips. The point was the rigid flesh trying to force its way out of Shikamaru's gray-green boxers. Shikamaru frowned up at him. "What are you doing?"

A feeling damned near awe rolled through Kiba. "I'm admiring the view." It was the gods' honest truth. Unable to resist touching him, he swept both hands up Shikamaru's stomach, shoving the mesh shirt up high to completely expose that incredible belly, the surprisingly well-developed chest, and a pair of stiffened, pale pink nipples. He swallowed hard. Even so, his voice still came out tight and breathless. "Gods... You're beautiful like this."

Pink filled Shikamaru's cheeks. He shifted under Kiba's palms and looked away, curling his upper lip in a sneer. "Guys aren't beautiful."

"You are." Kiba licked his lips. "Believe me, you _are_." He leaned down to breath in the rich delicious scent and was unable to resist the urge to stroke his tongue up the butter-cream belly. _Salt, sweat, lust_..._delicious_. He dipped into valleys and peaks of muscles that shifted under his tongue. Gripping Shikamaru's bare hips in his hands, he swept upward, tasting and exploring until he reached a candy-pink nipple. He swirled the point of his tongue around it.

Shikamaru's breath hitched and he trembled. "Sh-shit..."

Encouraged, Kiba opened his mouth fully and bit down with exquisite care.

Under him, Shikamaru gasped and his hips bucked upward, his cock rubbing up against Kiba's belly. "Gods! Please!"

Kiba smiled around the nipple in his mouth. _Hmm, sensitive. _It was something he definitely wanted to explore at length, but... He slid a hand down his belly and into his open pants to cup his rigid and weeping cock. A low groan sounded in his throat. He didn't have the patience to spare at the moment. If his control slipped, his instincts would take over, and his instincts were _not _gentle-especially the mating ones.

He pulled back. The captured nipple slid from his lips with a soft wet smack.

Shikamaru bit his lip and winced.

Kiba took a deep breath, savoring the aroma rolling off Shikamaru, then sat up to grasp the waistband of slender young man's canvas pants and boxers. He smiled with his fangs showing. "Time to skin the deer." He tugged.

Licking his lips, Shikamaru arched up, raising his butt off the ground in open assistance.

Kiba dragged Shikamaru's pants from his hips down to his ankles. The sandals would have to be removed to get them all the way off. Still, this was good enough. Gripping the left side of Shikamaru's pants, he hauled Shikamaru over onto his stomach.

The belt binding Shikamaru's wrists twisted to accommodate the motion, but also clearly tightened. Shikamaru winced. "Oi! What...?"

Kiba slid an arm under Shikamaru's hips and pulled him up. "I need you up on your knees." He slid his hand back and settled them on Shikamaru's ass. It was firm, taut, and rounded with sleek muscle. It was _glorious_. He pressed his thumbs into the indentations on the sides and lowered his head to take a deep sniff. The salty musk of precome and the tang of sweat was fairly rich, but beneath it sandalwood soap with only a trace of the dark loamy scent of his anus.

Shikamaru had definitely bathed before coming to practice. It wouldn't have bothered Kiba all that much if he hadn't, but it would definitely make his next actions far more pleasant.

According to his mother, "_Before you stick your dick anywhere, you put your mouth there first. You got me_?"

The advice had grossed him out at the time, but that was then. This was now. He lowered his head and stretched out his tongue. He curled it under Shikamaru's balls, tasting them. _Not too bad. Rather interesting_. He then slid his tongue up the dividing seam to stroke along the perineum, the true root of his cock, and then around the tight dusky rosebud of Shikamaru's anus.

Shikamaru shuddered and gasped. "Shit, Kiba!"

With his lips pressed firmly to Shikamaru's anus, he stabbed the point of his tongue at the snug opening. It penetrated about half an inch.

Shikamaru choked out a soft, "Ah!" but his body opened wider.

"Ah?" Keeping his tongue busy on Shikamaru's sensitive flesh, Kiba reached back to get the tube of burn gel from his hip pouch. "Was that a good, 'ah', or a bad, 'ah'?"

"Good 'ah'." Shikamaru shuddered and panted for breath. "Really good 'ah'."

"Gooood..." Kiba pulled back his tongue and nibbled on the very sensitive skin to either side of Shikamaru's anus. At the same time, he flipped up the cap on the tube. He squeezed a good dollop on his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm the gel. _Now what had his sister's book said about this part? Oh yeah..._ He pressed a cool, wet finger against Shikamaru's very warm anus. "I need you to push out hard against my finger. Okay?"

Shikamaru shuddered a little and dropped his head. "Okay." Against Kiba's finger, his anus suddenly softened and opened.

Kiba pressed and his finger was swallowed by a snug inferno. "Whoa... You're hot in there." He pushed as deep as his finger could go and moved it around in a circle, exploring the area, and smearing gel.

Shikamaru groaned, and panted.

Kiba frowned slightly. "You okay?" He smelled okay. No trace of fear, but... This part was supposed to sting a bit, but not actually hurt-not if he'd done it right.

"Yeah, fine." Shikamaru loosed a small breathless chuckle. "You're being awfully careful. I kind of expected something a bit more, um..."

Kiba scowled. "Don't finish that, if you know what's good for you." He pulled his finger back and squeezed more gel onto it, and his first finger. "I may not have the best manners in the universe, but I don't like hurting those that don't deserve it." He pressed back in and added the second finger.

Shikamaru sucked in a breath then loosed it in a sigh. "I know, I know. It's just that I didn't expect you to be quite this...um, _well-informed_."

Kiba grimaced while moving his finger around inside of Shikamaru. There was supposed to be some kind of g-spot bump in here, and he hadn't found it yet. _It's supposed to be forward and down, wasn't it?_ "Lets just say...my sister had some _detailed_ books, and leave it at that, 'kay?"

"M'kay... I-"

At that moment, Kiba found the bump-and pressed it.

Shikamaru's comment dissolved into a choking cry of raw wanton pleasure and full-body shudder.

The hairs on Kiba's neck lifted and his eyes widened. _That good, huh?_ He slid a hand under Shikamaru to check on his cock.

Shikamaru was violently hard, very hot, and _much_ bigger than before. His balls were tight to him, and he was also dripping long strings of precome.

Kiba's brows lifted to his hairline. _Damn!_ Naturally, he had to stroke that rigid cock while pressing that magic button again, and again-just to be sure he had it right, and to hear more of Shikamaru's moans.

Shikamaru suddenly twisted violently. "Stop teasing me and fuck me, damn you!"

Shikamaru's hoarse shout was pure music to Kiba's ears. He was hard as hell and desperate to be inside Shikamaru because just from the sounds and the view, he was already on the verge of cumming all over Shikamaru's tight butter-cream ass. He pulled his hands free and scrabbled for the gel. His hands shook in raw anticipation. He squirted gel on both palms then slathered it on. It was shockingly cool on his over-heated dick, but that didn't stop him from coating himself from crown to balls. He grabbed Shikamaru's hip with his left hand, the fingers biting into the firm flesh. He used his right to line his cock up with Shikamaru's tender hole.

Perched on his elbows and knees, Shikamaru writhed and groaned. "Hurry it up, damn you!"

Kiba growled deep in his chest. "I _am_ hurrying! Do you _want_ me to rip you open?"

Shikamaru stiffened and shut his mouth. A touch of fear wafted from his skin.

Kiba snorted. "I thought not. Now, push out-hard. I'm coming in." He pressed the crown of his cock firmly against Shikamaru's hole, and kept pressing.

Slowly, the snug orifice spread to let him in. Shikamaru whimpered and panted for breath.

Struggling under the pressure of instincts urging him to just slam home, Kiba groaned, but kept the pressure slow and even. The flared edge of his cock-head slid past the tight ring and was engulfed-finally. _Hot._..! It was so hot inside Shikamaru. He sucked in a sharp breath and held still. It took every ounce of control he had to keep from ramming himself all the way in.

Shikamaru groaned and pushed back, forcing more of Kiba into him.

Kiba took that as an invitation. He arched over Shikamaru's back to shove harder. His cock slid in to the balls with deceptive ease. Once again, he held still. Shikamaru was a trembling velvet furnace around him and he was within a hair's breath of cumming right then and there. "Gods... You're tight." He sounded breathless. He _was_ breathless. Almost desperately, he gasped for air.

Shikamaru groaned. "No, you're just big."

A smile curved Kiba's lips. "You're welcome."

Shikamaru hissed and looked back over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. "That wasn't a compliment!" He writhed, his heated body gripping Kiba's cock and undulating like it wanted to devour him whole.

It was too much to resist. Before he realized what he was doing, Kiba pulled back and thrust in. _Nirvana_... It spilled up his dick, speared into his balls, then skittered up his spine. "Gods!" Kiba pulled back again to surge inward harder, then again, and again... The loud slaps of flesh against flesh were unbearably exciting.

Gasping, Shikamaru pushed back urgently to meet Kiba's oncoming thrusts, his body shaking with his efforts. "Fuck! Fuck, yes!"

Kiba arched over his lover to feel sweat-slick warmth beneath his hands, against the front of his thighs, and sliding along his chest…his mind awash in the bliss of capture, of mastery, and just plain fucking. The instinct to keep his lover from escaping lengthened his nails, but the desire to excite, not harm, kept them blunted. Even so, where his claws swept along hips, back, and muscular thighs, red welts appeared.

Shikamaru rolled under him, shoulders, spine, hips, ass... His exposed back glistened with sweat, and deep moans spilled from his throat.

Kiba scattered fleeting kisses along the back of Shikamaru's shoulders and nipped the back of his neck. Against his lips, he could feel the tremors running through Shikamaru's body. The rich scent of their combined musk and sweat filled Kiba's nose. He couldn't get enough. He drew in such deep breaths his chest began to ache. His thighs and back began to strain from his swift, powerful thrusts. Just to relieve the ache in his thighs, he ground in deep.

Beneath him, Shikamaru choked out a cry and shuddered. "Again! Right there! Don't stop!"

Aiming carefully, Kiba thrust harder, and faster. He bared his teeth in a grimace, straining to keep his brain from melting under the exquisite pleasure tightening behind his balls. He was so close to cumming desperate whines were already leaking from his throat. _Damn it, I will Not cum first!_ In a bid to hurry Shikamaru along, he reached under to grip Shikamaru's straining cock. It was so _hard_, and hot. He began stroking Shikamaru in time with his pounding thrusts.

Shikamaru's return thrusts suddenly became erratic and he began to release sharp choking cries. From the scent pouring from his skin, it was clear that he was right on the edge of his release.

Kiba twisted his hips, hoping to catch that button inside of Shikamaru and tip him over the edge.

Shikamaru's entire body tightened under Kiba, every muscle straining. His breath stopped. A strained moan left his lips. In that moment, his body clamped down tight. Then he shouted and came apart, shaking and bucking as though electrocuted. His cock pulsed in Kiba's hand and liquid heat spurted past Kiba's fist.

The tightness around his cock, which had been almost overbearing, increased in clenching waves. Kiba savored it for as long as he could, then found himself slamming into Shikamaru's ass as deeply as he could go, once, twice, thrice... Raw pleasure imploded deep in his gut, spilled up his spine, and whitewashed his brain. His cock pulsed in ecstasy, then again, and again-and _again_. He closed his arms tight around Shikamaru's hips while his balls emptied every last drop of cum he had deep in his lover's ass. A howl exploded from his throat.

Trembling from the passage of ecstasy, Kiba rolled to the side and collapsed alongside Shikamaru, twitching and struggling to regain his breath. It was several long breaths before he had the energy to sit up and check on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was passed out.

Fighting alarm, Kiba grabbed the _kunai_ pinning the belt to the ground with shaking hands. He pulled it free, loosed Shikamaru's hands, then rolled Shikamaru into his lap. Cradled him with one arm, he used his free hand to brush the young man's dark hair from his sweaty face. "Hey, hey! You okay?"

Shikamaru's eyes opened, the pupils wide and the lids heavy. He gave Kiba a languorous smile. "Fine, I'm fine."

Kiba sighed in relief. "Good, good." A feral smile curled his lips. "For a minute there, I thought I broke you."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Please... Gimme a break."

Suddenly, something Kiba's sister had said came to mind. "_When it's all over, no matter what's been said, kiss them_."

That piece of advice didn't quite fit the mood, but... What the hell? He leaned down and gently took Shikamaru's mouth in a gentle kiss. He swept his tongue along Shikamaru's lips for good measure.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Then he reached up and grabbed onto Kiba's slightly overlong dark hair, and held him there while he opened his mouth wide and proceeded to melt Kiba's brain.

Kiba didn't snort, he was far too occupied, but that didn't stop the smile from curving his lips. _Well damn, that bit of advice worked surprisingly well._

Eventually, Shikamaru let Kiba loose and sat up. He smiled sourly. "So, when are you planning to sneak through my bedroom window?"

His head spinning from Shikamaru's kiss, Kiba blinked for a bit. Then Shikamaru's words finally sank in. His gaze sharpened on the handsome boy and he smiled with all his fangs. "How does 'tonight' sound?"

Shikamaru heaved a sigh and curled his lip. "Troublesome." Abruptly, he smiled. "But do-able."

Kiba leaned back on his hands, threw back his head, and laughed at the sky.

_**~ Fini ~

* * *

**_

Beta'd by: The ever-wonderful **Kiterie &**  
The fantabulous **KitaTheSpaz**.


End file.
